Love Note: AWKWARDNESS IS LOVE
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: I don't own Death Note. You may notice the story doesn't really follow much other than copied premise. Please review however you like.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Death note. There I said it. Happy!**

Tuduru walked out of his school after the bell rang. "So bored," he thought to himself. "Such a drag. Maybe I'll order pizza or something," he said to himself.

"Tuduru," a young girl high school age shouted. "I want you to do my chores after school so I can Party."

Tuduru turned around ignoring his voluptuous breasted girl. "I'm busy go away." he said smugly while brushing the dark hair off of his golden eyes.

"Oh, please I need to party so bad," she insisted.

"You don't need to party, you need to do your share of work," he retorted with a smirk. "I know that you're almost as lazy as I am Dedaria," he said.

Dedaria shifted her face in an upright manner with a frown of displeasure. She waved her blond hair at him as if that was her magic wand to get him to do what she says. "Please," she asked.

"No," he replied.

She then unbuttoned her blouse top to buttons. "I'll unbutton one more if you do," she said with a gleam in her eye knowing she got him.

"Why would I," he asked and then paused. "Wait you know I already have a girlfriend right?"

"I guess it can't be helped she said," Dedaria buttoned her shirt back and then grabbed her prey. It turned out that not only he was to weak to resist. He was to lazy to bother.

"You'll just have to help me work faster," she said with a smile.

Tuduru slumped down standing up for himself in a way. She would have to drag his whole body if she was going to bring him back to school. "Hmm, maybe I'll invite Herra for pizza today," he thought out loud.

Fire lit up behind the glare of Dedaria. "I will make you do my chores," she shouted.

"Why me of all people," he asked.

"You're the laziest kid in school. If you do what I say then my popularity will boost considerably," she replied.

"Why would your popularity move up," he asked with a bead of sweat dripping from his head.

"If I can get you to do what I want then others will think that I have an unstoppable power," She said. Then she broke out into incessant, loud, obnoxious laughter.

"Fine, go," he said. "I'll do your chores for you," he added while turning his head away with a blush.

Dedaria melted when she saw his blush. "Thank you," she said and then she sped off.

Tuduru turned around like he was going back to school. He then turned back to walk away. His eyes moved back to a spot on the school ground that had a pink notebook. "Hmmm, someone dropped a diary or notes," he thought to himself. "I may be lazy but I'm not cruel." Tuduru picked up the note book and then instantly saw a Cupid creature floating in front of him. The creature looked more than shocked. It looked outright humiliated.

"Why am I seeing a floating baby with wings," he asked himself.

"I only dropped it for a split second," the cupid shouted in exasperation. It slumped down in shame.

Tuduru slumped down out of pure laziness. "Did Dedaria drug me?"

**I kniw that there is no established setting other than a school, but I couldn't really think of one. Any other critiques are welcome. If I think of a setting by chapter two I'll use it, but if not then they're in the purgatory that is known as NO NAME. This fanfic takes after Death Note by premise sort of. I will see where the pen or rather key board takes me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Death Note I would be writing successful Fiction. Lets get this chapter over with.**

Tuduru walked inside his classroom because it was empty. "Explain what you are and why I'm hallucinating you," Tuduru shouted.

"I'm a cupid you dumb, idiot, moron," The Cupid replied. "What do you think I am."

"Fine," he said. "Why do I see you?"

"You picked up my Love Note. I'ts a damn rule we have to balance our powers like Shinigami. Do yo remember Kira," the Cupid said and asked (I guess).

"Yeah, the deity vanished, so what," Tuduru replied.

"I thought your people are in denial of Kira and his Shinigami," Cupid said.

"We're ignoring best we can, but there is no denying something that went that far," he replied. "Right I think I remember L suggesting that it was a Shinigami."

"They carry out there function of death while we function for love," the Cupid explained.

"So, why are you here," he asked.

"I noticed a mistake in Dadaria's heart so I was fixing it. Unfortunately you were the boy she was looking at so I ended up making her fall in love with you," the Cupid said.

"You did what," Tuduru shouted questioningly.

"I was fixing he heart with my notebook, but I thought it would come naturally to fill the void her sister left. I waited to long to write something so she fell in love with you," the Cupid answered.

"She lost her sister," Tuduru said looking down in sadness.

"Yes I was planning to do one radical move and everything fell apart. You see I was watching Dadaria since day one of our birth. I had filled her with so much love and joy, but my bosses said I was writing to much," the cupid explained. "I told them that I was going to fix her state of mind by closely observing who she had left, but it turns out her sister was all that she loved. I really did go overboard with creating family bond."

"You had no choice with the shitty live they must had lived," Tuduru said. "Wait what is the note and why can't you take it back?"

"Understand this, Over Powered beings have limits. When we loose our notes to humans they get our powers," the cupid explained. "Shinigami sometimes throw out there note books on purpose while every once in a while when we study the humans close we might drop a note book."

"What am i suppose to do with it," Tuduru asked.

"What ever you want until the Shinigami kills you," the Cupid replied.

"WHAT!," Tuduru shouted.

"Cupids aren't suppose to give so much power to a human being. This means the Shinigami are meant to kill you," the Cupid replied. "I'll make it up to you in the after life or something," the Cupid answered wit lack of enthusiasm. It did look sorry.

"I won't die," Tuduru said opening the notebook.

"What could you possibly do to prevent it," the Cupid said.

"If Cupid exists then so does Greek Deities," he answered as he wrote a name in the book. _Aries._

"Why did you write that," the Cupid whined

"If they're going to kill me they'd have to go through a goddesses love," he answered.

A black aura appeared after the drop of a Golden Apple. Tuduru survived the notes of a Shinigami.

"There will be consequences to such acts," the Cupid claimed.

"I will deal with that when the time comes, but for now," he said looking at the rules in the front of the book. "Rule 1 most importantly don't loose your book to a human because then your form and soul belongs to them."

_Rule 1: most importantly don't loose your book to a human because then your form and soul belongs to them._

_Rule 2: Shinigami will save your sorry soul if you drop your book. Thais has a 99.99% chance of likeliness._

_Rule 3: Be specific when righting the book. Love can be difficult without clarity. _

_Rule 4: The book's effect takes five seconds directly after you stop writing so think before writing._

_Rule 5: Keep these notes in the front of your book at all times_

Rule 6: If by chance you are the human's slave, no matter what the reasoning obey the human. Your life is in their hands.

Rule 7: Don't drop the note book.

Rule 8: This will go to any human who receives this book. Warning: Love is powerful and fun to mess with, but it is a powerful tool. Behave responsibly.

"And that just tells me I have unlimited power," Tuduru said. "Well that's good."

"What are you going to do with it," the Cupid asked shocked that he could control Aeries the whole time.

"I'm going to rekindle my relationship with my girlfriend of course," Tuduru answered. He wrote _Herra Tuhusa loves Tuduru not football players. Herra is a loving maid, girlfriend who does as she is asked by Tuduru Ganami._

"With this power I won't have to pick up the remote myself ever again," he said through violent laughter.

The cupid sighed at the unfortunate turn of events. "Well at least he'll get what's coming to him when he messes around to much," the Cupid thought to himself.

"Oh Cupid I forgot. You're new name is Hadis Gremlon. You're a foreign girl who transferred here. You have sizable melons and have a personality of butter," Tuduru commanded. The cupid turned into a large breasted girl who has a too sweat personality.

"I should tell you now that I've had a change of personality," Hadis said. "You're goddess you wrote didn't fall in love with you. You signed a contract with her. You just agreed to do what ever she asks on pain of her tormenting your soul for all eternity."

"WhaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT," he asked.

"You tried to control her, now she gets to have fun with you each and every day of your life until you pass the notebook down to someone else," Heris answered with a cute wink and a mocking jiggle of her breasts. "I'll be nice to you sir, but now you have Heris as your contractor and anyone else more powerful that would want you to do what they say.

"I was joking of course," Tuduru said. "Hopefully I'll wake up now."


End file.
